A Night To Remember
by Sweet Elizabeth 25
Summary: Back in 2005 Maddie made a promise to her biggest admirer. She promised Zack if he were to dance with her and her prom she would dance with him at his prom. Zack is now a senior and prom is coming. Will Maddie keep her promise and dance with Zack?
1. Prom Depression

-1**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back again with a new story. I hope you all like it. This is my first Zack and Maddie story. Yes this is another prom story, but it's the only thing I can think of at the moment. Also I'm going to go ahead and let you all know that this is going to be a short story. The chapters are going to be short as well. This is only because this was only an idea I had and I'm stretching it out as much as I can. **

**A Night To Remember**

It was an early spring morning in March of the year 2010. Next month Cheevers High School would be holding their junior/senior prom. As prom seemed to get closer the more distant Zack became. He really didn't speak to anyone in the past few months. He only had one thing on his mind. It was Maddie and the promise she made to him five years ago. Did she remember that promise or would she be a no show and forget all about her promise?

He hadn't seen Maddie since she moved away to college three years ago. She was attending college in New York. Zack remembered watching Maddie leave the Tipton. As she walked out of the doors for the last time he felt his heart drop. That happiness he once had was suddenly gone. He watched her walk out to the cab and waved goodbye to her. She waved back and gave him a smile. Zack couldn't manage a smile he was to upset. He watched the cab drive off and turn the corner and he never again saw her. He had no idea what she was up to at this point in her life. He knew she probably didn't remember him at all which killed him to think that.

As Zack and Cody arrived at school they walked up the stairs. As Cody arrived at the door he turned around and saw his brother slowly walking up the stairs. Cody didn't know what was bothering his brother. Zack would not speak to him about his problem. He didn't know what could be upsetting Zack he had everything going for him. He was the most popular guy at school. He was the captain of the basketball team and he was elected most attractive male under senior superlatives. What could possibly be bothering him.

"Okay Zack." Cody sighed as Zack stopped next to him. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing." He replied walking past Cody into the school. Cody grumbled a little bit and ran after him.

"Zack!" Cody called after him. "Talk to me." He said walking beside his brother.

"Nothing is bothering me okay!" Zack yelled looking at his brother. "Now stop asking me that."

"Sorry." Cody said as Zack walked off down the hall towards his locker.

Zack stopped at his locker and opened it up. When Corbin Howard, the most popular girl in the school saw Zack. She was captain of the varsity cheerleading squad and was elected most attractive female under senior superlatives. She and Zack had a lot in common. When she and Zack dated last year people thought they were the perfect couple. Their relationship lasted only a couple months because Corbin didn't want to get to serious. She made sure her hair was perfect and that she looked good and slowly walked over to Zack.

"Hey Zack." She said leaning against the locker next to him.

"Hey Corbin." He said looking at her as he shut his locker.

"So Zack, you know prom is next month?" She said twirling her hair as she spoke to him.

"Yeah, how can I forget." He said. "It's posted everywhere."

"So I was wondering if you had a date for the prom yet?" She asked.

"No, I don't have a date." He said.

"Really?" She said, "Well, I don't either and I was wondering if maybe you would like to go with me."

"Corbin, why would I go with you to prom?" Zack asked.

"Because we are like the hottest people in the school, and it is only right if the two hottest people in school go together." She said. Zack laughed a little.

"Yeah right." Zack said, "I'm not going to prom with you." He said and walked off towards his classroom. Corbin gave him a dirty look and walked off in the opposite direction.

Zack made his way to class and sat down in his seat. He got out his books and notebook when a note was placed on his desk by the guy in front of him. He looked at the guy and he pointed to the blond girl that was sitting in the front of the class diagonal from him. Zack looked over at the girl and saw her blushing. He arched an eyebrow and opened up the note.

_Do you have a date for the prom? _is what the note read. Zack rolled his eyes and sighed. He picked up his pen and scribbled a note back to her.

The note was placed back on her desk and she glanced over at Zack and saw him staring at her. She opened the note and read it. _No, I don't have a date for prom, I'm not going. _is what she read. The girl sighed and threw the note in the garbage. A moment later the morning announcements came on.

"Good morning Cheevers, this is Cody Martin, senior class president with your morning announcements. As we all know the junior/senior prom is next month, and this is the moment you all have been waiting for. The prom committee has finally come up with a theme. The prom theme this year is A Night In Paris: A Night To Remember. Lets let the memories be made. The photographer will be there and if you plan to take pictures please bring your package information and give it to the photographer. Also in the cafeteria today a table will be set up outside and you can elect your prom king and prom queen. See you at the polls and have a good day." He said and ended the morning announcements.

At lunch Zack saw Cody sitting at the table where everyone was electing prom king and prom queen. He walked over to the table and stood in front of Cody. Zack looked even more upset than he was earlier. Cody looked up and smiled at his brother.

"Are you here to elect prom queen and prom king?" He asked.

"No." He said standing next to his brother. "I don't want to hear anything else about prom. I'm sick of it. Every single girl has come up to me and asked me if I want to go to prom with them."

"And your complaining?" Cody asked a little surprised. "Since when?"

"Cody, this is serious." Zack said. "I can't go to prom."

"What are you talking about?" Cody asked.

"Cody, I'm supposed to be at my prom with Maddie." He said.

"Are you serious?" Cody asked. "You still remembered that?"

"Yes, you know I've always loved her and I'm not going to forget what she promised me." Zack said.

"Zack, come on." Cody said. "Do you really think she is going to remember that?"

"I don't know." Zack answered. "That's why I don't want to go she more than likely probably won't show up and I'd be heart broken again the same way I was when she left for college."

"Zack come on, you can't let something like that stop you from going to your senior prom. This is it Zack we have no more proms after this. I think we should go and enjoy it. Like you said any girl here will more than likely go to prom with you. So I think you should go for it and go to prom." He said smiling.

"I don't care about any girl here. All I care about is Maddie." He said and walked off back into the school.

Cody watched his brother walk back into the school and shook his head. He has never seen Zack this down. Well, at least not since Maddie left for New York back in 2007. He didn't get why Zack suddenly got depressed. He seemed so over Maddie. He watched as Zack turned the corner and then turned his attention back to the girl in front of him.

"Here you go, elect your prom queen and prom king." He said handing her a ballot. She smiled and took the paper from him.


	2. Returning To Boston

-1**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. I really do hope to get some more readers and reviews. Every time I don't get many reviews I start freaking out and start debating on whether or not to continue to my story or not. Well, before I start freaking out again I'm going to see how well this chapter does. If I get more readers and reviews I'll keep writing it. So please remember to read and review. Reviews are really important to me. Thanks guys. **

**Chapter 2: Returning To Boston**

New York University was just letting out for spring break. Maddie had just received an invitation in the mail to attend a special class reunion that Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow decided to have. The reunion was being held at the Tipton. She decided that she would go because it would give her a chance to see her old friends and employees.

Her flight was at 8:30am and she arrived at the airport at 8:00am. She went up to the flight attendant and picked up her ticket. She then walked to the waiting area and sat down and silently began to read a book. The only problem was she couldn't concentrate. She was to excited to be going back to Boston and see all of her friends again. Everyone crossed her mind including The Martin's. She smiled as she remember Zack and how he always hit on her. She began to wonder how he was now and if he was over her by now. The only thing she didn't remember was the promise that she made to him. She had forgotten all about that.

"Flight 278 to Boston is now boarding." The automated computer called over the PA interrupting her thoughts.

Maddie closed her book and slid it back down into her purse. She got up and grabbed her luggage and started walking towards her plane. She got up there and the lady took her ticket and she walked down the long corridor towards the plane. She got inside the plane and looked down at the little stub the flight attendant gave her.

"Seat 34A." Maddie repeated out loud to herself.

She then continued walking down the small aisle on the plane. She looked up at the seat numbers and finally saw her number. She took her seat and sat down and waited for the stewardess to tell them to buckle up for take off.

"Good morning." The stewardess called over the PA of the plane. "We need you to buckle up as we get ready to take off. We should be landing in Boston within a hour."

Maddie smiled and buckled her seatbelt. She looked out the window and saw the plane slowly beginning to roll down the runway. She only became more excited as the plane began to lift up in the air. She couldn't wait to get back to the Tipton and see her old school friends and employees. She wondered if London still lived at the Boston Tipton or if she had moved to another Tipton.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are in Boston and we need you to buckle up again as we being to land." The stewardess said as she took her seat and buckled up.

Maddie smiled again and buckled her seatbelt and prepared for landing. The plane touched the runway and Maddie became even more excited. The plane rolled to a stop and she unbuckled her seatbelt. She stood up and quickly boarded off the plane. She picked up her luggage and walked out of the airport.

"Taxi!" She called as she waved a hand to grab a taxi drivers attention. A cab quickly pulled over and picked her up.

"You need help with that?" The cab driver asked stepping outside the cab and popping his trunk for Maddie's luggage.

"Sure." Maddie replied handing her luggage over to the cab driver. The cab driver took her luggage and placed it in the trunk. Maddie opened the door and got inside the cab. The driver shut the cab's trunk and got in.

"Where to?" He asked as he looked back at Maddie who was sitting in the backseat.

"The Boston Tipton, please." She replied with a smile.

"Yes ma'am." The driver said as he turned back around to the front and drove off down the highway towards downtown Boston.

As the cab driver turned down the exit towards downtown Boston she looked out the window. She remembered everything about downtown Boston. She recognized London's favorite place to shop immediately. So many memories went by in her head as she continued to make her way to the Tipton. The cab driver drove to a stop in front of the Tipton and a huge smile came across her face as she saw nothing had changed. Everything outside of the Tipton remained the same.

"Here we are ma'am." The cab driver said putting the car in park.

"Thank-you." She said as she paid the driver and walked around to the trunk. The cab driver popped open his trunk and she pulled out her luggage. She closed the trunk and waved at the cab driver. "Thanks again." She said.

The cab driver smiled and waved back. Maddie walked inside the Tipton and the cab driver drove off. She stopped in the front of lobby and looked around. Everything was the same except the employees were different. The only employee that she recognized was Mr. Moseby. She walked over to him and stood at the desk and waited for him to acknowledge her.

"May I help you?" Mr. Moseby asked as he looked up and immediately recognized Maddie. "Oh Madeline!" He excitedly said as he walked from behind his front desk and hugged her. "How are you?" He asked pulling away from her.

"I'm fine Mr. Moseby. How are you?" She asked.

"Wonderful and it is so wonderful to see you again. How is college going?" He asked.

"Great, I should be graduating next year." She said.

"Wonderful." Mr. Moseby said. "So what brings you here?"

"Oh a class reunion. I don't understand why Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow is having a class reunion after we only graduated three years ago. They usually wait until at least ten years before holding a reunion." Maddie said. "So I came to get a room."

"Oh please." Mr. Moseby said, "I'm going to let you stay with London."

"Really?" Maddie asked. "London is still here?"

"Yeah. Here let me call her room and let her know that you're here." He said stepping behind his desk and called London's suite.

"_Hello?" _She answered as she picked up the phone.

"London, do you mind if Maddie stays with you while she is in town?" Moseby asked.

"_Maddie's back?" _London exclaimed.

"Yeah, she's here for her class reunion, so is it okay if she stays with you?"

"_Of course!" _London exclaimed. _"I'll be right down."_ She said and hung up the phone. Moseby hung up the phone and looked at Maddie.

"She'll be right down." Moseby said as soon as the elevator beeped and opened up and London stepped out.

"Maddie!" She squealed and ran over to Maddie and hugged her. "Your back!"

"Only for a week." She said

"Well, a week is better than nothing at all." London said as the two walked off together to the elevator. "Let's get you settled." She said.

"Wow London." Maddie said. "You have really matured a lot." She said as she realized London wasn't as self centered as she used to be.

"Yay me!" She said clapping her hands together. Maddie smiled and shook her head as the elevator doors shut.

The elevator beeped and opened up on London's floor. They walked out the elevator and walked down the hall and stopped at London's door. They walked into her suite and Maddie saw web cams, and a microphone stand. She didn't know how to react to all of the equipment.

"Uh, London, was is all of this stuff?" Maddie asked as she walked around the microphone stand.

"Oh, I started a web show." She said. "It's running good. I actually need a guest tonight." She said and then looked at Maddie. "You can be my guest!"

"Uh no." Maddie said.

"Oh come on it will be great. We can talk about our friendship." London said.

"I don't know London, I've never done anything like that before." Maddie said nervously looking at the equipment.

"Please Maddie." London begged. "I'll pay you 250 dollars." She said handing money over to Maddie.

"Done." Maddie replied with a smile and took the money.

"Great!" London said. "We go on the air at 10:00 tonight after the class reunion."

"Wait a minute." Maddie said looking at London with a confused look across her face. "You're going to the class reunion?" She asked.

"Yeah." London asked shrugging her shoulders.

"London, you know it's only for people who graduated from there." Maddie said still looking at London.

"Yeah, but sister Dominique sent me an invitation." London said picking up the invitation and handed it over to Maddie. Maddie looked at the paper suspiciously and took it from London. She looked at it and it definitely was an invitation to the class reunion.

"Well, I guess we can go together." Maddie said handing the invitation back to London.

"Sounds good." London said placing the note back on her coffee table.


	3. Maddie Remembers and a Secret is Reveal

**A/N: Well, I got three more reviews. It's not the best but I'll continue writing it. I'm thinking about shortening it even more than what I had originally planned it to be. Reason being is the story isn't doing to well. **

**Also I'm in the process of starting a new story. It's going to be called, "I'll Always Remember You." This story is going to be a family/tragedy. Also the story is going to take place during the early 1900's. The story is based on Titanic and the song My Heart Will Go On. So in case you are interested here is a quick summary.. During the late 1800's a great depression strikes England and leaves a family with a tough decision to make. Their only two choices are they can either starve or they have to give up one of their children. They end up giving up one of their children. The children are separated for seventeen years and when they finally meet up again it is on a cruise ship to America. The boys are taken away from each other once again but not temporarily. This time it will be forever, and all he has left is the memory of his brother. This will more than likely be my second Zack and Cody romance story. This is only a thought at the moment. I want you guys to let me know if I should write it. Tell me what you think. I would love to hear your opinions on this new story idea. I hope to hear from you. Also please read and review. **

**Chapter 3: Maddie Remembers and a Secret is Revealed**

Maddie had finally got settled in London's suite and it was going on 7:00. She knew that the reunion would be starting at any moment. As usual London was being late and taking her time to get ready. Maddie didn't understand why London had to take this long to get ready it was only a class reunion it wasn't like a prom or wedding.

"London!" Maddie called from London's sofa as she waited impatiently for her to hurry up. "Hurry up! We're going to be late!"

"Alright." London called back as she walked out of her closet. "I'm here." She said as she stopped in front of the coffee table facing Maddie. "How do I look?" She asked placing one hand on her hip and the other one in the air.

"You look fabulous." Maddie said standing up. "I really like the outfit." She said checking the outfit out. "But don't you think it's a little to flashy for a class reunion?"

"Ha!" London said. "No, if anything this isn't good enough to wear I just threw an old outfit on that I've already worn and haven't gotten rid of it yet."

"And you've worn that outfit, what? Like once?" Maddie asked walking to the door of the suite.

"Yeah." London replied following Maddie to the door.

"London, it's still good." Maddie said, "Don't get rid of it."

"Maddie, I think we both know I'm not an outfit repeater." London said as they walked out of the suite to the elevator.

Maddie shook her head at London's comment. They stopped at the elevator and London pressed the button where they waited patiently for the elevator to open up. The elevator beeped and they walked inside and London pressed the button to go to the ballroom. A few moments later the elevator opened back up dumping them off in the lobby. They walked out and started down the side hall towards the ballroom.

As they arrived at the ballroom doors Maddie and London stopped at the table to get their name tags for the reunion. As London was signing them in Maddie looked over at the digital calendar that read all the upcoming events that would be taking place in the ballroom.

She caught the last bit of her event which read Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow class of 2007 reunion held in Tipton Ballroom March 25th 2010 at 7:00pm. As soon as that flipped over she remembered what she told Zack back in 2005. The calendar read Cheevers High School Jr./Sr. prom held in Tipton Ballroom April 21st 2010 at 7:00pm.

"Maddie, you ready?" London asked as she stood at the ballroom doorway staring at Maddie as she stared blankly at the calendar. As soon as it flipped over again she looked at London and nodded.

"Yeah." She said as she walked inside the ballroom with London still acting a little bit distracted.

She wanted to keep her promise to Zack, but she couldn't. The night of his prom she had finals to take care of. It broke her heart to know that she would be breaking Zack's heart, her biggest admirer. Well at least as far as she knew Zack still admired her, but it has been three years. He is three years older he could have completely forgotten about her and got himself a girl his own age to go to prom with.

"So Zack, have you got a date for the prom yet?" Carey asked her oldest son as they sat down for dinner. Zack sighed as he took his seat at the dinner table across from her.

"I don't think I'm going to go." Zack replied not looking up at his mother. He picked up his fork and stirred the vegetables around in his plate.

"Oh why not?" Carey asked. "That should be the best night of your life. It's your senior prom. It's almost like a farewell party as you will never again see those people. You should definitely go." Carey said.

"I can't mom." Zack replied. "I can't stand knowing that I'm going to be standing alone at prom." He said still avoiding eye contact with his mother. Carey looked over at Cody who was steady eating. Cody looked up at her and swallowed his food.

"Zack, what do you mean your going to be alone?" Carey asked looking away from Cody to Zack. "Cody and London are going to be there, and I'm pretty sure you can get a date."

"I don't want a date." Zack said. "I want Maddie to be there with me." He finally admitted. "She promised she would."

"Honey, that was five years ago." Carey said. "I'm pretty sure Maddie doesn't remember that promise. Last I heard she was at NYU getting her bachelors in early childhood education and that was like a year ago. I don't want to sound inconsiderate to your feelings for her but it's time you move on. There are so many other girls in the world. You should give them a chance. I'm sure you will find someone who will make you happy." Carey told her son. "Go to prom and enjoy yourself. Don't let Maddie cross your mind."

Zack shook his head and got up from the table and walked to his bedroom and lied down on his bed. He didn't like what his mother said but she was just being honest. Maddie is probably at NYU with a great boyfriend who isn't three years younger than her and probably had forgotten all about her little promise to him.

"I'll be back mom." Cody said as he walked over to the door. "I got to go help London with her web show. I'll be back at about 10:30."

"Okay sweetie." Carey answered as she watched Cody walk out of the suite.

At 9:30 London and Maddie left the class reunion. It was great they met up with their old friends Mary-Margaret and Corrie. Yeah Maddie had a few laughs, but she was still upset about the promise she wasn't going to be able to keep. She figured she should tell Zack, but she couldn't bare to see him get hurt.

"Maddie, are you sure you're okay?" London asked as they entered the elevator in the lobby. "I mean you've been acting really different tonight."

"Yeah, I'm fine." She quietly replied knowing deep down she wasn't.

"If you say so." London said eyeing Maddie closely. "I don't believe you though."

"Okay London." Maddie agreed.

A couple seconds later the elevator beeped and opened up on London's floor. They walked out of the elevator and walked down the hall towards her suite. When they rounded the corner Cody was already standing at her door. Maddie was surprised to see him.

"Maddie?" He said as he walked up towards them. "Oh my God, welcome back." He said giving her a hug. "If Zack only knew you were here." He said. "I should call him." He said pulling out his cell phone.

"Cody no!" Maddie said a little harsher than she expected. "No, don't call him." She said pushing his arm down.

"I'm sure he'd love to see you. I mean all he's been thinking about lately is you and that promise you made him." He said putting his cell phone back in his pocket.

"That's exactly why I don't want to see him." Maddie said.

"You mean you can't keep your promise?" Cody asked.

"Yeah." Maddie quietly answered feeling guilty. "I have things to do."

"Mom and I tried telling him not to hold his breath on that promise. Mom and I understand you probably have a life up there at NYU."

"It's not that." Maddie said. "I just have finals all week that week of you guys' prom."

"Yeah I understand." Cody answered. "Schooling is really important."

"Guys can we go inside?" London asked standing at her door.

"Yeah." Maddie and Cody replied in unison.

"Good. Now lets go we have a show to run." London said as they walked inside the suite.

Maddie and Cody walked into the suite behind London. Cody walked over to his little desk and flipped on the equipment. London took her seat and looked over at Cody waiting for her cue.

"_And 5,4,3,2," _Cody mouthed and then pointed to London.

"Hi guys." London began with a huge smile on her face. "Thank-you for joining me tonight, and I have a very special guest tonight her name is Maddie. She is one of my best friends. She actually used to work here at the Tipton as our candy counter girl." London said as Maddie came in and joined her and sat on the sofa next to London's chair.

"Hi guys." Maddie said as she waved to the camera.

"I thought tonight we would talk about friendships." London said, "And what a true friend is."

Cody's mouth dropped open. He had never heard London come up with a mature topic like that. He was blown away. He shook his head and quickly began to focus on the show again.

"So tell us Maddie, what do you think a true friend is?" London asked.

"A true friend is someone who keeps their promises. A true friend is someone you can count on to always be with you all the way. A true friend would tell the truth to another friend no matter how much it hurt. A true friend will pick you up when your down." Maddie said and paused a moment as she thought about Zack. What she was telling the viewers made her realize she needed to talk to Zack. She couldn't just avoid him. Zack had to know the truth. "A true friend wouldn't avoid telling a friend what they really needed to know."

At 10:15 the show ended and Cody turned off all his equipment. London got up and walked over to Cody and hugged. Maddie eyed them carefully. She noticed some kind of attraction between them. A moment after she noticed that attraction her mouth dropped open as she saw them kiss.

"Nice seeing you again Maddie." Cody said looking at Maddie as he and London pulled away.

"Yeah." She answered with a little nod. London smiled and walked Cody to the door. He opened the door and stepped outside into the hall.

"Love you." Cody told London. "See you later Maddie." He said and shut the door behind him.

Maddie stood up and walked over to London with a smile on her face. London knew exactly why she was smiling and blushed a little bit. Maddie noticed London's blush and her mouth dropped open slightly.

"Oh my God, London." She said. "Since when?"

"What?" London asked trying to avoid going into detail with Maddie about she and Cody. "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Maddie said. "How long have you and Cody been together?"

"A couple months." London answered shyly. "Ever since I started this show a couple years ago Cody and I became really close friends and then we decided to take it to the next level."

"I'm impressed." Maddie said with an approving nod and a smile. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's kind of embarrassing." London replied. "I mean he's three years younger than me. I would be made fun of horribly for dating a younger guy."

Maddie nodded, and walked back over to the sofa and sat down. That moment of excitement only lasted a minute before her guilty conscious started kicking in again. She had to talk to Zack.


	4. Telling The Truth

-1**A/N: I'm getting really concerned with my stories now. My first few stories were really popular. I don't get why my two newest stories are doing so bad. I'm really getting concerned. Are my stories really that bad. Well, whatever the problem is I hope it changes really soon. Anyway. Here is my new chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Telling The Truth**

Today would be the day that Maddie would be heading back to NYU. She was already packed and set to go. The only thing she had to do was tell Zack the truth. Zack would be getting out of school in about fifteen minutes as she looked at the time and it read 2:15. She walked down to the lobby and sat on the sofa and waited for Zack and Cody to come in. She picked up a magazine and began to read it.

"I'm not going to prom." Zack told his brother as they walked into the lobby. Maddie heard Zack leaned back on the couch to hear the conversation just a little bit more. "I'm not going to go to prom if unless Maddie is going to be there."

Maddie felt her heart literally stop as she heard Zack say he wouldn't go because she wasn't going to be there with him. She turned around and looked in their direction. Zack looked past Cody and saw Maddie staring at him. His face instantly soften.

"Maddie." He said as he dropped his book bag and ran over to hug her. "Oh my God! You kept your promise." He said hugging her tight.

"Zack." She whispered as they pulled away where she made direct eye contact with him. As she looked into his eyes she began to get a funny feeling in her stomach. She had looked at Zack a million times in the eyes and never felt the way she was feeling at that moment. She lost complete train of thought as she looked him in his eyes.

"Maddie?" He asked as he noticed the dreamy look on her face. "You okay?"

"Huh?" She said as she realized she spaced on Zack. "Uh yeah I'm fine." She said feeling her face redden.

"Are you my date to prom?" He asked a smile on his face that made her smile back.

"Oh I wish?" She quietly said not realizing she just though out loud.

"What?" Zack asked with a little laugh.

"Oh I was saying that I wish I could go with you to your prom." She said as she began to feel a little lightheaded as she stared at him.

"Wait?" Zack said shaking his head. "What do you mean you wish?"

"Zack, I know I made you a promise, but I wasn't thinking about what the future would actually hold. When I said that I was just thinking about that point in time. I'm in college now Zack. I have big responsibilities." She said before Zack cut her off.

"You don't have to say anymore." He said. "I get it."

"No Zack, I really would like to go to prom with you. I just have." She tried to explain before Zack stood up and cut her off again.

"It's okay Maddie, I know you probably have a boyfriend up at NYU, and you don't have time for me." He said, "Actually I'm quite used to it now. You've never really had time for me. It's time I realize that. I'm sorry Maddie, I'm sorry I was always in the way." He said and began to walk off.

"Zack." She called to him. Zack stopped and slowly turned around to face her. "Promise me one thing?" She asked. Zack nodded. "Promise me you will still go to your prom even though I won't be there. I don't want you to miss it. It's your senior prom go and enjoy yourself." She said.

Zack nodded, "I'll go just because you want me too." He said as he knew even though Maddie hurt his feelings deep he could never not break a promise to her.

Maddie smiled and Zack managed a sad smile and turned back around and walked towards the elevator. Zack walked into the elevator and looked back at Maddie who was staring back at him.

"Bye Zack." She whispered to herself as the elevator doors shut.

As evening approached Maddie got her suitcase together and she and London walked out of the suite and down the hall towards the elevator. Ever since she and Zack talked downstairs today all she had been thinking about was him. Was she really developing feelings for him?

"Maddie, you okay?" London asked as she noticed the spaced look of her friends face.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She said as they walked inside the elevator.

The elevator beeped and opened up in the lobby. They walked out of the elevator and walked towards the front doors when the other elevator beeped and opened up. Zack and Cody both walked out of the elevator and saw Maddie getting ready to leave.

"Maddie!" Zack called as he walked over towards her. Maddie again felt her heart stop as he called her name. She slowly turned around and saw Zack walking towards her. He threw his arms around Maddie's neck and hugged her. She felt her face redden a little bit and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him back. Cody walked over towards Maddie and hugged her too.

"Are you leaving?" Cody asked as he pulled away.

"Yes, as much as I hate to my plane leaves in an hour." She said not realizing that she was still holding Zack in her arms.

"When are you coming back?" Cody asked.

"Well, I hope to be back for a summer visit." She replied.

"Does it really have to be that long?" Zack asked looking at Maddie as she still held him close.

"I hope not, but I have finals and all this upcoming month." She said looking at Zack, "And that is why I'm not going to be able to make it to your prom." She said gently placing a finger on Zack's nose. "I don't have a boyfriend." She said.

"Does that mean I get a chance?" Zack quickly asked. "I mean I am graduating I'm a man now." He said with a huge smile.

"I don't know." Maddie replied. "We'll see what the summer holds." She said.

Zack felt himself get dizzy. Maddie never ever gave him the maybe. He was completely dumbfounded.

"Maddie, are you serious?" Zack asked.

Maddie hesitated a moment and smiled, "Yeah, like I said we'll see what the summer holds."

"Yes!" Zack exclaimed and hugged Maddie again. "I knew you always kind of liked me." He said.

"Don't push it." She said with a laugh as they pulled away. "I'll see you all sometime in the summer." She said as she walked out the door. "Bye Zack." She said rather flirtatiously.

"See ya." He said and smiled at her.

Maddie walked out to the cab and placed her luggage in the trunk. She closed the trunk and looked back at the Tipton and kept her eyes on Zack who stared back at her. She opened the door and got inside. She closed the door and looked out the window at Zack. As the cab driver pulled off she waved at all of them, but kept her attention on Zack.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"The airport." She replied.


	5. Making A Way

-1**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I feel slightly better than I did yesterday. Like I said earlier this story is going to be short because this was just an idea I had. So here is the last chapter I hope I didn't disappoint you guys to much. **

**Chapter 5: Making A Way**

When class ended Maddie walked up to her professor. She decided that she was going to try and see if the teacher would let her take the finals early. She wasn't going to break her promise to Zack. Although she told Zack she wasn't going to make it she knew she couldn't miss it.

"Professor Wilson?" Maddie carefully asked as she stopped in front of the professors desk. "I have a question."

"Of course Madeline." The professor said. "What is it dear?"

"Professor Wilson, I was just wondering is there was any possible way I could take my final early."

"No, you have to take it the exact same time as everyone else." Professor Wilson said looking at Maddie above her reading glasses.

"Please Professor Wilson, I have somewhere really important to be April 21st. There is this promise I have to keep." Maddie begged.

"No, Madeline, and that is final. I'm not making any exceptions." The professor said.

"Professor Wilson." Maddie began before the professor cut her off.

"No." The professor said.

"Please just hear me out." Maddie said becoming desperate to go to Zack's prom. The professor sighed, sat back in her seat, and crossed her arms as she looked at Maddie. "I made a promise to this boy that I've known for six years. As far as I can remember he's had a crush on me. I can't break this promise to him. He is special to me."

"Awe that is so sweet." The professor sarcastically stated. "No, and that is the final."

Maddie sighed and nodded. She realized that there is no way to convince her professor to letting her take the final early, "Yes ma'am" Maddie said and walked out of the room. Professor Wilson followed Maddie out of the room with her eyes.

"Kids." She mumbled as the door shut behind Maddie.

"Tonight is prom." Cod began looking at Zack, "Are you still going to go?"

"Yeah, Maddie told me to go and enjoy myself and have fun even though she wasn't going to be there, and I'm not going to break that promise." Zack said with a smile.

"But you don't have a date." Cody said.

"I don't need a date. All I need to enjoy myself is think about Maddie, and what she told me the night she left." He replied with a smile.

At 8:00pm that night Zack, Cody, and London all walked into the Tipton ballroom. They stood at the door a moment until Cody and London walked to the center of the ballroom. Zack smiled as he saw his brother and London have their first slow dance of the evening. He walked over to the refreshment table and poured him a class of punch and fixed himself a small plate of refreshments.

At 10:00pm that night the principal walked up on stage carrying to envelops. Everyone knew what time of night it was. It was the time that they would be announcing who was Prom King and Prom Queen. The disc jockey stopped the music and all of the students stopped dancing and looked up at the principal.

"Good evening students." The principal said, "Well that special time of night has finally come. The time of night that everyone has waited for since you walked in. It is time to crown our Prom King and Prom Queen." She said as a man stepped up to the microphone holding the tiara and a bouquet of roses. She handed him the queen's envelop. He opened the envelop and a smile came across his face.

"And the 2010 Cheevers High School Prom Queen is.." He paused a moment and looked through the crowd of students. "Corbin Howard!"

Corbin froze and placed a hand over her mouth as she was shocked to be crowned prom queen. "Oh my God!" She said as she walked towards the stage. She walked up the stairs to the stage and stood next to the man.

"Congratulations." The man said handing her the bouquet of roses. Corbin took the roses and bent her head down as the man placed the tiara on her head.

"Thank-you." She said pulling her head back up. Everyone clapped and applauded her and she stepped back as the principal stepped back up to the microphone holding the king's crown.

"And the 2010 Cheevers High School Prom King is.." She stopped and opened the envelop and smiled as she saw the name on it. "Zachary Martin." She said placing the envelop down and clapping along with the rest of the student body.

Zack got wide eyed in surprise. He swallowed his food and slowly placed his plate down on the table. He wiped his mouth and walked up to the stage. He walked up the stairs and stood next to the principal.

"Congratulations, Zack." The principal said as Zack bent his head down and let the principal place the crown on his head.

"Thank-you." Zack said with a smile as he pulled his head back up as Corbin stepped forward and stood next to Zack.

"Students and teachers." The principal began. "The 2010 Cheevers High School Royal couple." She said as she clapped along with the rest of the teachers and student body. "And now it's that time of night the royal couple have their moment in the spotlight." The principal said as the disc jockey started to play a slow song.

Zack looked at Corbin and smiled at her. He held out his hand and she took it and smiled back at him. He walked her down the stairs and they took the center of the ballroom. Zack held her closed as they began to dance the spotlight on top of them. The students backed away from the middle and stood of and watched as Zack and Corbin danced.

Maddie pulled some strings and got to Boston after her exams. Although by the time she finally did arrived in Tipton it was 10:15. She walked in and walked towards the ballroom. She was hoping that she wasn't too late. She opened the ballroom door and saw that the prom was still going on. The first thing she noticed was Zack and Corbin dancing.

"Zack?" Corbin whispered as she picked her head up of his shoulder and looked up into his eyes.

"What?" He asked hardly above a whisper as he looked back down into her brown eyes. He managed to give her a small smile. Something that he hasn't been able to give her since they broke up.

"I'm sorry I ever broke up with you." She said as they continued to sway with the music.

"I am too." He agreed with a small smile.

"Can you ever forgive me?" She asked.

"Of course." He replied still smiling at her. Corbin smiled back at him and laid her head back on his shoulder.

"Zack." She whispered after a moment of silence between them.

"What?" He asked as Corbin looked back up at him.

"Could you ever give me another chance?" She asked. Zack noticed the seriousness in her voice. He had never heard Corbin be so honest and serious with him.

"Oh Corbin." He replied feeling guilty for what he was about to do. "I can't." He said feeling a pang in his heart as if someone had just stabbed him there. Corbin nodded as she understood.

"I see." She said as the dull lights in the ballroom made the tears in her glisten.

"I'm so sorry." He replied. Corbin nodded and laid her head back down on his shoulder. "One thing I can promise you though." He said.

"What's that?" Corbin asked as she closed her eyes.

"I'll always be your friend." He said. "Forever and always."

Maddie walked into the ballroom and stopped a couple feet behind Zack. She took a deep breath and spoke up.

"May I have a dance with the King?" She asked with a smile.

Zack turned around at the same time Corbin lifted her head off of his shoulders. Corbin pulled away from Zack. She looked at Zack and saw the smile on his face. Maddie looked over at Corbin.

"May I?" She asked Corbin.

"Sure, be my guest." Corbin replied as she backed away from them.

"Thank-you." Maddie said looking at Corbin. Corbin nodded as she felt her heart stop. As she finally understood why Zack had turned her down. Zack pulled Maddie close to him as they danced to the music.

"I thought you weren't coming." Zack said as he looked down into Maddie's eyes.

"I couldn't break my promise to you." She replied looking back at him.

Corbin stood off to the side and noticed the way Zack was looking at Maddie. It hurt her even more to see him in love with Maddie. She noticed the same look in Maddie's eyes. She actually felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"So does this mean you love me?" Zack asked a smile coming across his face.

"Something like that." She replied with a smile.

"I never though I'd ever hear you say that." Zack said with a small laugh. Maddie laughed along with him. "You look beautiful tonight." He said his face taking on a more serious expression as he looked deeper into her eyes.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She replied.

"Maddie." Zack began as he continued to look deep into her brown eyes. "I love you. I always have. There was not once you never crossed my mind."

"Oh Zack, you are so sweet." She replied as she slid her hands up his back and over his shoulders and leaned in towards him.

Zack smiled at her a slid his hands down her back stopping at her waist. He pulled her into him and met her half way where their lips met and locked for the first time. Zack had never felt anything like he was feeling with Maddie when their lips locked. He knew that they had to be meant to be together.

**A/N: Hey guys! I told you it was going to a short story, but I was curious and was wondering if you guys think I should make a sequel to this. Let me know!**


End file.
